Star Wars: Order 66 Resiset
by Krann
Summary: A lon Jedi must help others in hour of needs!


**Star Wars: Order 66 Resiset**

**Chapter One: They Betray all**

Rob Blastoff has warn Yoda and Mac Window and Obi for long time that Palpatine was up to something, now, it was. But Mace has dead alredy. All Jedi were being killed by now evil science clone guys, and Rob was in midst. Solders who were to protect Rob shoot laser beams and laser grennades at him but Rob used the force and light sword to death at them but new not to be dark side.

'I muts tell council what happen.' Rob said and went in spaceship into space.

'Alart!' Computer screch at Rob. 'Enemys approtch!'

Rob look 360 round and saw clon science flighters and knew what they had do.

'I must fire them.' Rob says and shoot space ray beams at enemys and mad some blew to bites.

'Scuadron mov in and shot Jedi guy!' Fiter shoutted down microfon.

'There are too manny!' Rob got scarred but force halped him stay cool. Rob lead enemys through big rocky asstrods flooting in space and used force to miss them but clone fiters were not with force and crashed and got on fired and died and bluw up. R2D2 how was in Rob's fighte shoot last science soldier down with zappy thing.

Rob's brow got in crease. 'I must fast to council.' and went fast than like speed of light.

**Chapter Two: Courasant**

Rob flew over big city and saw big Jedi tower all smoke and fire.

'I must be hurry to big tower.'

Rob landed spaceship on enemy clons and then did frontflip out and lasers bounced of his litesabre and he stabb and slash solders who guarded big tower. Rob used super jump with force and jump all way up to where Jedis sat and broke window and found young ones.

'It master Blastoff!' They say with child smills.

'Yes it is I kids but where id council?' Rob arsk urgent, but kids new nothing.

Soddenly, door opene and Ankin Skywalker aka Darth Vadder was there and eyes all red and glow.

'Master Skywalker, ver are too manny of dem what will we do?' Kids asked with hop that Darth would help but they didnt now, but Rob did! Rob spruing into acting and drew saber oot.

'Annikin you are evil and betray and I will fight you to protet kids, now ron away kids!'

And kids tryed to run but Anaken was evul and wouldnt let them noware.

So Rob sleshed and move saber real blur at Anakin but dark side was evil and tricky and Anaken keecked Rob in his nutsac.

'You that was bad trick!' Rob said all snarl and pain.

Anakin laughe and kick Rob again and this time Rob flew out of window with big smash of glass and hurt for Rob and Rob saw Anaken lagh lik made man at toop of tower.

**Chapter Three: I most make surviv Jedy order!**

Rob fell for eternity but then land smash on a spaceship and hurt but ok. Spaceship slowed down and Rob saw ugly clone helmet face in cock pit and holding gun so Rob dodge laser shoots and smeshed winedow in and threw clon out and drove into space. Rob looked back and cry like fierce because he knew young ones killed by Anakin.

'Vadder I get you on day...on day...ad if not me, some guy will!' Rob swore to self. But then, Rob saw a spacship carrying lots o Jedis tring to escap from evil Palpatin solders in fighters. Rob shot lazer and prot on torpeddos and many explod and Rob said over chanel to Jedis.

'Jedis you must leave place and come back not until later!'

'But big battelsheps will destruct us, we not get past blockad!' Jedis said.

Rob loked at big battelships and Jedi ship and stars and planet and new what do.

'Jedis get redy to go light sped!'

Rob blast lasers at contol rome of head of fleet but armour too strong so Rob used force and bluw hoal in and crashe spacshep into et and jump out and ok because force gave air and made everting ok and space cold but Rob didnt care and took controls. Rob then swerves big ship into other sheps and made big damag and explodions and fire and other bateelsheps starte crash into planet Courasant.

'Jedi go now and make fast out od har!' Rob said over com chanel cos battelships nowhare.

'Rob you art herro and graet Jedi mastur!' Jedis said and disappared with big flash when went light sped.

Rob new it too lat for him though and lost control and ship burn and fire and glow like white in planet entray.

Rob saw he has crashing and shout, 'I om legund of Jedi mens!' and massif batelship with Rob on crashe into senat building and nearly kill evil emparer but he wasn't there and so didnt died. But Rob went ot wit roar like lion king and battleshep start blew up and went big boom and shock wav collaspe sky things. Jedis in spacship go like light but look back ad saw explod on planet and said. 'Rob Blastoff best Jedi evar made!' and blast out of space.

**Epillogeu**

Jedis in ship escap to super secret planet with force make invisible so Darth neva find. On planet Jedis make big new towers and city and later help Obi One and Jar Jar Binks and Luk and Han Sol and other heroes to resit darkside men. But Jedis never forgetted Rob Blasftoff and mad new Jedi concil building call 'The Rob Blaftoff Jedi Buidling' and many new Jedis create there. 'Truley, Rob Blastoff wad save of Jedis!' They say to this day. After Jedi return after war against Darth they fond reckawge of battelship in Courascant and start claering to make pieces in Rob Blastoff Museum. Luk Skywalk was halping and saw thing that looked like Rob Blastoff's hand, but look like rubble too.

'Hey Luke we go party to celebrate the acheive victory! Come on last guy there buys first round man!' Friend of Luke say.

Luke hesistat, he thought he see figner twitch too. Rob could still be live under trash!

'It will b thar tomorow.' He said and party all night.

Next day, Luke return to sam spot, but see peices of spacship moved and thing that might been Rob's hand was gone!


End file.
